guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dancing Daggers
I'm not sure about the classification of this Skill. The description says it's a skill, but in the same sentence say's it counts as a lead attack. But currently this is classified as a Spell. Which of these three is correct? --Chi Li 07:54, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :Spell last time I checked — Skuld 08:01, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::ok, thanks. I kept it classified as a Spell in the new Template. --Chi Li :Note it says skill not Skill — Skuld 08:02, 8 June 2006 (CDT) ::The wording comes from ANet, so you never know :) --Chi Li :::The word "skill" could really either mean anything that could be put on your skillbar, or a skilltype. This probably sounds lame, but ANet would be better off clarifying this if they changed the skilltype "skill" to the word "Ability" or something. --Trace 21:25, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Well all other skill types are subtypes of the "Skill" skill type, just like Enchantments, Hexes, Item Spells, Wards and Weapon Spells are all subtypes of the "Spell" skill type. I still think that the "Skill" skill type should be renamed to "Basic Skill". -- Gordon Ecker 04:14, 4 February 2007 (CST) Skill Quest is wrong <_< Mr. Mango 22:51, 31 January 2007 (CST) Sound Doooooong. I HATES TEH DONNG. D: Shido 19:23, 21 February 2007 (CST) :I know right? it has nothing to do with a bell! User:Kiega123456789ooo 6-21-2008 Sweet! I'm loving all the buffs to Assassins :) This one's great too! LavaEdge324++ 19:21, 6 April 2007 (CDT) overpowered imo. - Y0_ich_halt 17:31, 4 October 2007 (UTC) This is Related to Stone Daggers, fo sho! I think... --Rickyvantof 10:33, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Thrown Dagger Skills and Crits I was trying out this skill with a PVP char. I maxed out critical strikes, and used the skill that buffs critical hits for 30 secs (forget the name). I was regularly getting hits for double damage with this and other thrown dagger skills. Is this from critical hits, or something else? :Must be something else for 2 reasons: Things that aren't attacks cannot crit, and also the fact that crits give a sqrt(2) multiplier, not double --Gimmethegepgun 19:46, 31 May 2007 (CDT) OK. This seems to happen when I am fighting the Illusionary Weapon team in the Zaishen Challenge. IW Mesmers use Healing Signet. Thus explaining the double damage. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:30, 31 May 2007 (CDT) I see, Thanks for the info. Counters Backfire, anyone? I was unaware until now that BF triggers upon usage. Should that be noted in the main article section? Like, "Watch out for Backfire while using." or "Use Backfire on a PVP sin spamming this to keep his mouth shut". Of course, the wording could be different. Euler278 19:40, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :It's a spell, why wouldn't it trigger Backfire? --Kale Ironfist 21:26, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I was finding that this skill ignores the mesmer skill Distortion- acting more like a spell than attack. :Maybe because it is a spell, and not an attack. Sometimes I wonder if people are stupid on purpose. Lord of all tyria 16:45, 30 June 2007 (CDT) I lol'd at this whole conversation. I would have laughed as well. Unfortunately, it kinda gets old after awhile. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:41, 12 July 2007 (CDT) Needs nerf? I think this skill needs a nerf. 5 energy 111 earh damage at 16 Deadly arts not to mention the 5 seconds recharg that can be lowerd further with Deadly paradox. The fact that its 3 projectiles doesnt change anything, I havent missed with a singel dagger while using this spell unless the target died, compare this to Stone Daggers. The half castrange only makes this skill better since it secures that all daggers hits.-- (√iktor) 17:30, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :i think anet took the halfed range as an excuse, but imo, too, it's overpowered. i mean, look at e.g. stoning (same recharge, same cast time). wth?? - Y0_ich_halt 21:46, 23 October 2007 (UTC) ::They should make the daggers fly 100% - 200% slower to give the target a chance to dodge.-- (√iktor) 22:04, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::i'd be ok with dmg reduction or more recharge... - Y0_ich_halt 14:39, 24 October 2007 (UTC) I think what need to be nerf is the fact that it count as lead attack even it doesnt hit (which already mention in the page). It doesnt make sense how could it 'lead' the attack if it doesnt hit and make this quite powerful with general entangle combo. If that is the case, make it so it must hit lest once and also be susceptible to blind, as well as lower damage, higher recharge and the fact no one will use it after being nerfed like this. Nerfed enough for you? Flechette 12:55, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :uh, susceptible to blind is enough to kick it outta meta. - Y0_ich_halt 16:46, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Make it 5e 8r with a 3/4cast and put it in dagger mastery. P A R A S I T I C 21:23, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I think that put this daggers blockable is a necessary nerf... you could still hit one or two daggers, but not all 3 if a monk has a guardian or something... Denier :Make it cause exhaustion. That always balances skills nicely. [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 13:46, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Exhaustion would totaly kill the skill. Big Bow 17:33, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::: LOL @ sarcasm and lack of detecting said sarcasm. - insidious420 15:21, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Skill Trainers I added the skill trainers. Note that the "s" in the word trainers must be outside the brackets for the link to skill trainers to work. Presumably singular/plural is a difficulty in creating a link when editing on this wiki.....it shouldn't be. GW-Dragonrider 10:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :You need to have two separate articles Skill Trainer and Skill Trainers if you want both links to work. It is too complicated to make Mediawiki create pluralizations for you, so no such feature exists. (T/ ) 18:27, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Moreover I don't see Dancing Daggers listed at either of those skill trainers' pages...it seems like there are no skill trainers who teach this skill, and you'd have to have it unlocked already. But that couldn't be right. (T/ ) 18:30, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Agree about two seperate articles, unnecessary. My point is that the article is singular, maybe it should be plural.GW-Dragonrider 08:05, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Go and actually visit them in-game, my mes/ass bought this skill from Michiko this morning.GW-Dragonrider 08:05, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::Like I said, you might have unlocked it already. The only way to test it would be if you had Factions but never created an Assassin (since they learn this early from a required quest). (T/ ) 14:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I said in my above comment that my Mesmer/Assassin bought the skill, created in another campaign, so how can a 2ndary assassin have already unlocked this skill ? GW-Dragonrider 17:58, 1 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Skill unlocks are account-wide, so if any of your other characters has ever gotten dancing daggers (or you unlocked it with balthazar faction or bought a skill unlock pack), all skill trainers in factions will offer the skill to any of your characters. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 18:01, 1 October 2008 (UTC)